Routine
by Esplatosa
Summary: Team 10 oneshot. All these years, they had a routine. Now, it's changed.


_A Team 10 One-shot. Done quickly, so it might not be as good as I would want it to be._

Routine 

Every morning, Team 10 would assemble at the hill for their training.

Ino would be the one to arrive first, always at her Sasuke-best. "What if Sasuke-kun came by? I have to impress him." She would stand at the edge of the hill, waiting for her teammates. At the same time, she would be gawking around, trying to spot the Uchiha.

It was always the same, the routine.

Chouji would come next, an opened pack of chips in his hands, busily stuffing his mouth full of food. His bulging pockets contained even more food. He would then wave his hand at Ino. She would bristle over and lecture him about over-eating, all the time the boy simply eating faster. As she saw Chouji was nearing his last chip of all, she would shake her head in mock exasperation. Then, as he was about to reach in, Ino would nip her small hand in and take the _last chip._ Chouji would yell at her to give it back, and Ino would retort wittily. However, in the end, Chouji always got to eat his last chip after a clever remark he made about Ino having to watch her weight for Sasuke.

It was always the same, the routine.

Their teacher would show up next. He would appear with a poof just as Chouji ate his last chip. He then asks about Shikamaru's presence, the answer always negative, never positive. He tells the two to go do target practice while waiting for the last member of their team. They reluctantly do so, Ino grumbling about late and lazy teammates along the way.

It was always the same, the routine.

Mr-Genius-Tactician was always the last to come to training. Having been yelled out of bed by his bossy mother, he took as much time possible going to training, not very pleased with having to endure another bossy woman. When he finally slugged onto the hilltop, this dreaded person would rush at him. Not to hug him or anything, but to yell and scream at him for being late. A "Mendoukuse", some ear-deafening and a scream later, Asuma would step in to stop them and get them up and training. On mission days, this was the time they would set off.

It was always the same, the routine.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 

As the years went by, this routine stayed on, but slowly, bit by bit, it started to change.

Shikamaru, a famous ANBU dubbed "Shadow Sage", together with Neji, Naruto, Lee, Kiba and Sasuke, were the legendary Konoha 6. Clients who hired them paid massive amounts of money for their services, as they took up most of the S-classed missions that came rolling into Konoha. Shikamaru seldom met with his old teammates, he was often on missions, and frequently training.

This routine of theirs, the one that had stayed for ages, had finally changed.

Ino was an elite Jounin, and quite well known for her feminine graces and charms throughout Konoha. This girl was often sent on short-term information-gathering missions, the kind that only specially-trained females went on. This fact, however, did not stop many boys from wanting her. They chased her like girls chased Sasuke, and she didn't mind as much as he did. The blonde would pick a guy she thought she liked, and he would be having wild sex with her for the next one week before she ditched him for another. She didn't care, she had been doing this all the time on most of her missions, there was no difference anymore.

This routine of theirs, the one that had stayed for ages, had finally disappeared.

Chouji became head of the Akimichi clan, and he was on the Council. He was often busy with paperwork, and though he often held meetings with the Godaime and other Council members, they stayed at a member-to-member relationship and never became close friends, merely a working companion. He never made anymore good friends after Shikamaru and Ino, and so, got on with his fairly lonely life.

Thos routine of theirs, the one that had stayed for ages, was finally gone.

Their team was the one that had stayed together for the longest. Now, like all the other genin teams in history, this one had finally broken up and its members had finally gone their own different ways.

_Man, I made it feel so black and angsty at the last part, not how I wanted it to be.._


End file.
